The Zucchi Zone Book the Twelfth
by jl2004
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! My verison of Number 12!
1. Chapter 1

AN: MAY I STRESS THIS ENOUGH THIS IS A SPOILER WARNING! This is my first story I hope you like it.

The Zucchi Zone

Chapter 1

The Baudelaires sat quietly waiting for Kit to speak. For those of you that may not know Zucchi means Vegebables which are very unfortunate, indeed. Violet spoke first.

"Are you sister to Jacques Snicket?" The baudelaires said. "

Yes." Kit replied.

"Erm.." Klaus said.

"Do you know that he is....dead? Asked Klaus.

"He isn't dead!" Kit said.

"I spoke to him, Yesterday!" Kit shouted.

"But, We seen him dead" The Baudelaires Shouted

"Well, who do you think that is?" Pointing to a person outside

"That's Jacuqes Snicket" Violet said.

The Baudelaires were astotished. Jacques Snicket was alive.

AN: Okay that was a short chapter but longer chapters will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Violet ran outside along with Klaus and Sunny.

"Oh my god!" Violet said.

"You're alive!" Klaus said!

"Ya!" Sunny said.

Kit came outside.

"Baudelaires." Kit said.

"I would like you to meet my other brother."

"Lemony Snicket."

And the baudelaires had never been so fortunate.

AN: I'll stop with the short chapters if you review it! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Lemony?" The Baudelaires said. Except for Sunny who said "Lemo?"

"Yes." Said Lemony

"Erm…who are you?" Violet said.

"As I said, I am a cheesemaker, author and sister of Kit and brother of Jacuqes."

"Huh?" Sunny said.

"He is my brother." Jacuqes said finally speaking.

"And the head of Hotel Denocement."

"Had V.F.D?" Sunny said.

"What my sister means," Violet said, quickly translating "Are you the Head of the V.F.D?"

"Yes, I am." Said Lemony.

But he wouldn't be for long.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: In reply to my reviewer

Jl2004- Don't be modest.

"Violet," Said Klaus. "Who is he?"

"I am Lemony Snicket, for god's sake!" Lemony said.

"Sorry, Sorry." Klaus said.

It is not useful to be shot in the middle of a street in broad daylight. But this is exactly what happened. Klaus said, where are we going? . Not at anyone though. Not a person. But a thing. The Sugar bowl had been found. By Kit Snicket.

See was standing right on front of it. She walked backwards. And broke it. And the same time the shot was fired.

A/N: Confused if this should be PG. I think it should.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In reply to my reviewers

QuigleyRules- me too! Thanks!

Pilfered Sympathy- Sorry………

Noella- Yeah, it's me JL. And it was my idea first.

Don't Go Girl 12- Was that pointless?

Chapter 5

"OH MY GOD! I BROKE THE SUGAR BOWL!" Kit Shouted.

"I don't believe it." Lemony Snicket shouted. "We find the sugar bowl." "And we break it."

"WE!" Jacuqes Said. "KIT DID IT!"

Kit and Lemony Started a quarrel.

Jacuqes joined in.

"SHUT UP!" Violet shouted. "Be quiet everyone!"

"She's right" Lemony said. "She's right…"

As you can tell people who you think are dead are alive in this book. Like a person. Called….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

I am not going to leave suspense. Beatrice was across the road. Lemony's only love was across the road. She had always been there.

"Who's that, looking at us?" Violet Questioned.

"That's… No it can't be. She's… What… Oh my god." Lemony Said

"Hello, Lemony." Beatrice said.

A/N: REALLY, REALLY SORRY. FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. **PUTS UP TO PG-13** Let's have some fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Beatrice." Lemony Said.

"I have some friends with me, too." Beatrice announced.

The Quagmires step forward, along with Quigley.

"Duncan!" Violet shouted and they kissed.

Quigley ran off. Klaus greeted Isadora. Kit ran after Quigley. Beatrice went into Hotel Denouncement with Lemony; you know what is going to happen next. Secretly, Klaus fancied Isadora and Isadora fancied Klaus.

"So Isadora…" Klaus said.

"Erm…Do you have a?"

"No… I don't have a boyfriend." Isadora said, finishing off Klaus's Question.

"Do you..?"

"Yes I do." And Isadora and they went into the hotel. Into a bedroom. On the bed.

The same was happening in a room with Beatrice and Lemony, and Violet and Duncan. Quigley was left alone with Sunny. I may type what happened in the three room's next chapter.

A/N: HEHEHEHE! I did a long chapter. 115 words!


End file.
